


Kiss Me You Aminal (yes, I spelled that right)

by DragonBlossom



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oops, Vague, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlossom/pseuds/DragonBlossom
Summary: Just something I spat out when I was suffering from writers block say... 2 years ago? on a story I had to write for school? I don't remember but I found this and figured I might as well post it. Enjoy!





	Kiss Me You Aminal (yes, I spelled that right)

My Chemical Romance were on stage. They were performing Nanana live. Gerard sang passionately  
"Remember when you were a madman, thought you was Batman, hit the party with a gas can, KISS ME YOU ANIMAL!"   
He pointed the mic to the crowd and had had them sing for a bit. Why, you may ask? Well he was sloppily making out with Frank, so it was a little hard to sing.   
Gerard pushed Frank away sassily.  
"You run the company"  
Again, the mic to the crowd  
This time though, they werent kissing. They were staring at each other, faces inches apart, the tension unbearable. Just when it looked like they would kiss again, Gerard broke away and sang   
"Fuck like a Kennedy"  
The crowd was screaming, but Frank and Gerard didnt go anywhere near each other the rest of the song. That is, until the end. As Gerard finished the last note, he grabbed Franks hair and dipped him to kiss him roughly. Gerard yet again broke away, and you could see a trail of spit from their mouths.  
Needless to say, once the concert was over, Ray and Mikey had a hard time tuning out the moans coming from Gerard's' hotel room.


End file.
